When the office door is closed
by EmaMissouri
Summary: JJ goes to talk to Hotch at rather the wrong time and discover feelings that suprise them both....I don't own Criminal Minds!
1. He closed the door behind her

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds!!!!! ***sigh***

When the office door has Been Closed.

Hotch was standing at his window. His thoughts were racing. Getting to grips with everything was harder than he had thought, he new it would be hard coming back to work, but he never realised it would be like this. The separation anxiety was killing him.

But that wasn't all it was. Since Hailey he had left him he hadn't even been on a date, he was so hopeful they would work something out, then by the time he realised that was going to happen and was ready to move on, the reaper happened. Then she died and now the idea of another woman was like betrayal. He knew it wasn't, but that's how it felt. But now staring out of his window, all that was going through his mind were pretty much sordid. All of a sudden he had fantasies and what was worse was they were mainly about a certain co-worker.

Hailey had told him to show his son the meaning of love. But all he could think about the last few days is sex. He needed some release. To be fair it would be well earned. He had held out for Hailey for longer than he maybe should have.

He jumped when he heard a knock on his door, it was open and then heard her voice.

"Hotch can I ask you favour?"

It sent a shiver through him. He couldn't hold back anymore. He turned to face her. She must have seen the fire in his eyes. The hunger within them. She had been the star of more than one of his fantasies.

"Hotch....are you okay?"

"Yes, what's the favour?"

"I was going to ask if I could extend my new year's holiday, Will wants to spend new year's eve with his family, new year's day with mine. So it's going to take longer than....are you sure your okay? You look...err...strange"

He walked towards her she was still stood by the door. He moved around her and closed the door. Then closed the blinds to his office.

"Hotch wha....." he placed his lips upon hers, he never gave her chance to resist. He was slowly losing control, especially when she seemed to respond and as soon as she did, he lost it. He pretty much pinned her against his office door, deepening the kiss as much as he physically could.

He knew this was wrong. She was engaged to be married, she was his subordinate for heavens sake!

But she tasted to good to be true. He needed her, he needed this, this moment with her.

She felt the heat racing through her, before she knew it she just had sex with her boss against his office door!

What had she done! Hotch nestled his head into her neck. They both controlled there breathing and Hotch pulled away.

"JJ....I'm....I" she straitened herself up and ran from his office.

What had he done? Not only had he broken the cardinal rule. He had destroyed the trust he had with one of his closest friends. Because of a fantasy! He had lost control, for the first time in his life. How the hell had this happened.

He knew that was it, the team would notice, one of them would have to leave. Or if Strauss found out it would more than likely be the end of the BAU, he hoped it would just be the end of his career, that he hadn't just destroyed hers.

He couldn't bear it if he had just ended both of the career's. What about Will? She is engaged! If she tells him....what will he do? What will he say? And to who?

He had seriously messed up this time. **Big time!**

JJ headed out of the office, Hotch had not emerged from his office. His blinds were still closed and so was his door.

Why did she let him do this? Why had he done this? She had never felt this confused, it was scaring her.

When she got home, she looked at her husband to be, she gave him a weak smile. He questioned her about her day. But all she could think about was Aaron **fucking** Hotchner.

She brushed him off saying she had just had a hard day. He seemed to back off.

The night for her was awkward. Will had noticed. But kept his nose out, he knew she had a hard job. He knew if she wanted to talk about it she would.

She watched her son, the consequences for herself and Hotch's actions were going to be severe, to say the least.

She was lost in thought when her phone buzzed, she never even noticed it. But Will did.

"Honey, it's Hotch, he had sent you a message, you want me to read it?"

She panicked! **Shit **"No it's fine, I got it" she grabbed the phone of her fiancée.

"Hey, what's got into you?" he smiled at her. She gave him a wide smile

"Nothing...just very protective over my phone you know that"

"What you hiding?"

"Well me an Hotch are having a passionate affair" she gave him a wry smile. She wish she hadn't said it. Because if it came out know he will think she was mocking his trust in her.

"Yeah right okay, darling. Of course you are" he walked away laughing.

She Read the text message

"_Sorry"_

That was all it said. She typed her reply out and sent.

"_I think we need to talk"_

He didn't take long to reply to that.

"_okay, I have a lot to say and no doubt so do you x"_


	2. The Decision

Disclaimer:I don't own Criminal Minds

When the office door is closed.

New years had gone okay for JJ. Although she knew Will had sensed the tension on her part. He knew something was wrong, but he had just put it down to stress, with everything her and her team had just gone through he knew he had to be understanding.

But all JJ could think about was the sordid 15 minutes she had spent with Hotch's against his office door. She needed to get back and talk to him. Find out why, although she was a willing party, he had done this.

The flight back to Quantico was the worst flight she had ever taken. She was so nervous about going back. She ran a few excuses through her head as to why as soon as they got back she would leave. She settled on taking Henry out to the park, but then he would want to come too.

Then she figured she would just sort of tell him the truth. She needed to talk to her boss. Simple.

They were home. Will watched his fiancée. He saw the silent panic she was in, but he had no idea why.

"Are you okay JJ?"

"Yeah fine why?"

"It's just you have been real quite all New year's and now your pacing this place like your looking for a reason to get out of here" she was so busted, how could she make it so obvious.

"No I'm fine, just worried for Hotch, you know. I think I'm going to go over there make sure his okay"

"Sure...I understand that. That's what I love about you. Always thinking of others" he walked to her and kissed her. And that was it. She felt nothing. Not any more.

What the hell was going on with her brain? Why the hell was it behaving this way?

_Get a grip Jennifer! _

Hotch paced his apartment. He knew she was back today. How the hell was he going to explain himself? He wasn't completely sure why he had done this to her.

"Daddy? What wrong?"

"Err...nothing buddy" he shock himself out of his thoughts

"Then why you look....sad?"

"I'm not buddy. I'm just thinking"

"Bout's work, 'cause I can help you!"

He loved the excitement in son's eye's. He always made him smile, no matter what he was going through his mind.

"It's okay little man" he picked his son up and Jack wrapped his hands around his fathers neck.

"Yeah, you don't need my help! Your super dad, like uncle Dave said!"

He laughed at that. The team had been great with Jack since Hailey had died. Especially JJ. She had a son, so she had that motherly instinct. Maybe that was why he was so drawn to her.

"You want something to eat?"

"Yeah can's I have some PJ and 'nana"

"Mm mm. That's sounds great"

He was half way through making Jack's sandwich, when his phone went off. He panicked. He hoped it wasn't a case, not before he had chance to talk to her. That would be awkward. **Very** awkward.

"Who dat Daddy?"

He picked his phone up,_ new message JJ. _He opened it.

"It's just JJ"

"So you have to go away then?"

He read the message. _"I'm on my way over"_

"No, she's coming over to see us."

"Really! You had better make her a san-wich too"

"I will if she wants one , but she might not like PJ so we will wait till she gets her okay?"

"Okay! I likes JJ, you do to don't you Daddy?"

"Yeah of course I do"

"Yeah I know! She make you smile. That's what I like most abouts her!"

"Really. Do I smile a lot when she's here?"

"Yeah you do!" he looked at his Dad as if it should be obvious. "You silly Daddy!" he laughed

"Is it done yet?"

"Yes...here you go one peanut butter, jelly and banana sandwich!" he placed the plate in front of his son, who was impatiently waiting at the table.

"Fank's Daddy!" he proceeded with eating his meal when there was a knock at the door.

She got her fast he thought to himself. Was that a good or a bad thing? Well he would soon find out.

"Will that be JJ? Can I get it? Please?!"

"No you eat your sandwich, I got it" he told him walking towards the door. He looked through the spy hole. Yes, it was her. He hesitated for a moment. Then was a tug at his shirt.

"Come on...opens the door Daddy"

"Go and eat" he said patting his son on the head. He opened the door.

"Hey" he smiled

"Hey" she didn't make eye contact with him. She didn't really have chance, as soon as she got through the door, Jack had jumped into her arms.

"Hey you!"

"Hey JJ...me glad you here Dad been sad all mornin' "

"Really?" she smiled at the little boy then threw a look at Hotch.

"I haven't son, I told you I was just thinking about stuff that's all" he closed the door "Now go eat your lunch...please"

As soon as he knew he son wasn't paying them any attention, he turned to JJ.

"JJ....I'm not sure what to say"

"No me either" she was uncomfortable. She was looking at anything but him and he only had himself to blame.

They sat down on his couch. There was a silence as both of them tried to think of something to say about this whole mess.

"Jennifer? I'm sorry I lost my head. I don't know what got into me. I just was thinking about things and trying to put things in order, then when I heard your voice....I just....I needed you"

"You sure it was me you needed and not just....sex?" she looked him square in the eye. She needed to see his reaction to that.

He looked down. Should he tell her the truth, that he didn't know if it was just about the sex? And that since he had realised he had developed feelings for her

"I don't know....well I didn't know"

"But you do now?"

"Not exactly"

"Aaron, seriously, I don't want to play this game with you!" she was losing her temper with him, she didn't shout at him but she made it pretty clear she needed something, anything from him.

"We have always been close, for me that's turned into more....I know you don't feel the same, and what happened in my office....well I was out of order. I should never have put you in this position. For that I am sorry....really sorry"

"You know when I got home...Will kissed me....I didn't feel anything." he looked at her, she saw the wanting in his eyes "I need to know if that day was just lust or.....or...."

"Or love?" she nodded

"I need to hear you say it before I make any rash decisions"

"Do you love Will?"

"His the father of my child Hotch"

"That's not what I asked"

"Just tell me, you either have feelings for me like that, or you don't"

"It's not that simple and you know it" he took a hold of her hand. "But what ever I'm feeling, I do want to explore it further. Damn the consequences"

"Hey what wrong JJ, why Daddy holding your hand? Is you sad too" he demanded answers.

"No. Your Dad was just telling me he cares"

Jack walked closer to JJ and took her other hand. "Well me do too!" Hotch and JJ couldn't help but laugh.

"Why you laughing?"

"Because you are the cutest thing ever! Apart from my little munch kin at home of course"

"Yuk! I'm not cute. I'm not a girl!" This just made them laugh even more.

"Daddy? Can I play with my toy's now...with you?"

"In a minute buddy, let me and JJ finish talking and I will be there, Okay?"

"Okay!" he ran off heading for his room.

"Jen?"

"Yeah?" she turned to face him again.

"I do love you. I just don't want to hurt you"

She could feel her eyes filling. She couldn't believe how much she actually wanted to hear him tell her he loved her.

"You won't hurt me. Not if you do love me"

"But what if I do? What about work?"

"We can figure all that out. If we do it together"

"What about Will? What will you tell him?"

"That it's not working. That I'm not 'in' love with him any more. Which is pretty much the truth"

She saw the guilt in his face. "You didn't completely make this happen Aaron, me and Will have been a little rocky for a while. Behind closed doors that is. I know he loves me and he is definitely committed, but I don't think I am, I have been putting this wedding off long enough now, his already suspicious about that, he probably isn't going to be that shocked to be honest"

"Okay...when?"

"Sooner rather than later is probably best"

"Yes, that's true" he wanted so badly to kiss her, but he knew he shouldn't not yet anyway.

But to his surprise. She kissed him. It was a tender kiss, not like there last kiss, where he pretty much ravished her.

She felt it, the spark that she had been looking for. This was actually happening.

She just hoped there would be a happy ending. For both of them.

"I had better go"

"Okay" he smiled

They walked to the door hand in hand, she leaned up to him for one last kiss. Then she turned and left him at his door. He closed the door once she was out of sight and leaned against it.

"Am I actually doing this?" he thought out loud.

He headed to his son's room, he sat next to him and joined in with the game he was playing. Trying his best not to think about how Will was going to take the news. He just hoped JJ would be okay.

He really didn't want to see her hurt, especially because of his actions.

JJ walked into her home. Will was playing with Henry in his stroller. She imagined the scene with Hotch. She loved to watch him play with Jack. Even though he acted like a hard-ass, he was actually great with kids.

"Hey....you were gone a while, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Will we need to talk"

He looked at her, studying her expression.

"Okay..."

She walked to the kitchen he followed her. "so what do we need to talk about?" he asked going to wrap his arms around her. But she resisted.

"I can't lie to you any more...or myself"

"JJ don't...."

"I think we are over"

He thought for a second. He never even considered she would have done anything with her boss.

"Who is he? Is that were you have been? Man! Using your boss as an excuse to get away! That's low!"

"There is no one else, I went to see Hotch for advise"

"And he told you to leave me!"

"Not exactly no, he told me to accept how I feel, and even though I do love, hell your the father of my child...." he cut her off

"Your not 'in' love with me" there room feel silent.

"Will....I'm so sorry, this just all happened so fast....we can't fight this any longer."

He couldn't take it, he felt like his head was going to explode, he had to get away. He left her in the kitchen. He kissed his son. JJ heard the door slam.

Was that it? Was it over? Why did she feel so bad? This is what she wanted after all.

The realisation that she was in love with Aaron Hotchner was a surprise. But this 'problem' with Will had been felt from the moment she found out she was carrying his child.

**Bang Bang. **Hotch jumped out of his skin. Who the hell was that and why were they.....**Shit!** Will! It could only be him, he knew she said sooner rather than later but he didn't think she meant it so literal. He had to face him, he stole his woman after all. He made the assumption that Will knew **why** she was finishing with him. But he actually didn't, he just thought he had advised her too.

He took a breath as he neared the door and the banging continued. He checked who it was, then opened the door.

"Will....what's going on, why are you trying to break my door down?"

"Aaron...why did you tell her to dump me?! She came to you for advise! Support! You have ruined everything!"

"Wait slow down." he had to think fast, he knew now she had only said what she was going to say "I just told her to do what she thought was right"

"And this is the right thing to do? Break up a family"

"Yes if you don't love each other. You can't make a life together based on a lie. You shouldn't just stay together because you have a child. You have to love each other."

"But I **love** her"

Hotch wasn't sure what to say to man. He was broken and it was all because of him. And soon enough he would know that.

Will walked away from him and down the hall and out of sight.

Hotch closed the door. This was going to be more messy than he had realised. He needed to call JJ, make sure she was okay

He flipped his phone open, when Jack appeared. He looked terrified

"Daddy? What going on? Who was dat?"

"It's okay buddy" he knelt down and hugged his son "Everything's fine"

"Promise"

"I promise" he smiled at his little boy "I just got to make a call you go and play okay?"

Jack nodded satisfied with his fathers promise.

He picked his phone back up and dialled her number. It seemed to take forever for her to answer.

"Hi, Aaron"

"Hey are you okay? Will just came here"

"He did? He thinks I'm seeing someone else"

"But not me?"

"No, he didn't believe I had been to see you" she could tell by his tone he was really worried and guilty about what he had caused "This isn't totally your fault Aaron, this isn't one sided."

"We are going to be okay right?"

"Yeah I think so....eventually"

"Ring me if anything happens okay? Please don't do this alone"

"I won't. I don't think he will come back tonight, so don't worry."

"I love you"

"I love you too, bye Aaron"

_okay I need help some help. I'm not totally sure where I want to take this now! Any suggestions will be welcomed!!!!!_

_emamiss xxxx_


	3. Will's acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

When The Office Door Has Been Closed.

JJ sat alone in her apartment. Henry was sound asleep. Will had text her saying he wouldn't bother her anymore, that he accepted her decision, it was obvious he didn't like it but hopefully they could sort everything out amicably. For the sake of the son.

As for Hotch, they really needed to talk about this. They couldn't be together straight away, that would make them both look pretty bad, especially with the fact they had both lied to Will's face!

No that had to play it cool, for a while at least. If it was going to work between them they had to start off right.

But just because they couldn't be a couple in full view, behind close doors....no they had to stay away from each other, at least sexually. They needed to keep things simple. For the sake of there children and Will's feelings neither of them would want there kids growing up resenting how they got together, or even their own kids. If they had any.

Hotch was also at home, he was curled up on the couch his son fast asleep on his lap. He was thinking the same as JJ, even though he didn't know it yet. He knew their next talk was going to be a difficult and complex one. He was prepared for it. He wanted this so badly. He thought that what he was feeling was just lust, a fantasy. But now it had become real and he wanted the real thing more than anything! He was in love with this woman. But he knew it was going to have to move slowly in order for it to work. If the team found out about how this all started they would probably turn on him. JJ was very important to the team, they were all so close to her. Were as he distanced himself from most of the shenanigans they got themselves into.

But truth was he wasn't sure he could hold back on how it felt. He wanted to spend a proper night with her. Their first time together had been rushed and had no 'love', he wanted to show her he loved her now that he knew he did. But everything was going to be on ice for a while. At least till everything with Henry was sorted. At least till then.

A few day's went by and JJ was worried, Will hadn't been in touch. At all. She had called his family but they had refused to talk to her, so she knew they knew, but she didn't know if he was with them.

She had talked with Hotch and no one knew about them. The team knew her and Will had split, she told them when they had gone out, even Hotch was there. He was a pretty good actor, none of them even noticed the tension between them.

But she was really worried about Will. Never did she think he would abandon **their** son. The one they had created together. She sat in her office for a while calling everyone she knew he knew, here and back in New Orleans. But no one had seen him.

As soon as 5 'o' clock came around she bolted. Henry was with her mom. She didn't think Will would do anything stupid and if he had or had tried to her mom would have told her. But she wanted Henry with her. She had a bad feeling.

Hotch watched her leave, she seemed to be in a hurry. They hardly even talked at the moment. They text, that was pretty much it. He craved a physical connection from her, but he knew this was how had to be, for now. But watching her leave dead on time and in such a hurry was worrying him. What was going on? Had something happened? Was Will back? Had she changed her mind? Then his phoned buzzed.

"_Don't worry, got to pick Henry up and run some errands will txt later x"_

Hotch let out a sigh of relief, she knew him too well.

JJ played with Henry for a while then got him bathed and ready for bed. He didn't take long to settle. He was fast asleep by 8:30. Which was okay, but now she had to spend the evening alone. She was so tempted to call her Hotch. She tried to watch TV but couldn't hold back. She wanted Hotch, she wanted her partner. She went to the kitchen and grabbed her phone. Then she heard her door open. She walked out of the kitchen, then she meet Will's eyes.

"Will.....Where the hell have you been?"

"Around, thinking."

she watched him as he sat down on the couch. He looked terrible. She could only blame herself for this and maybe Hotch.

"I want to talk things through, I need to get everything in my head in order, you know?"

"Yes, I know." she went to sit down next to him, but he walked towards her and then into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and leaned on the counter. He looked a total mess.

"You look good...is your man taking care of you?"

"Will...."

"Please don't lie to me, I need to know. Is there someone else?"

"No, there is not."

"Okay" he paused "Then why don't we try counselling see if we can't make this work"

"Why when you obviously don't trust me and I don't love you" she tried to make that sound as sincere as she could.

"Did you ever love me?"

"I....yes, I did, at the start"

"So it was puppy love. Did you know it wouldn't last?"

"Not then, but when I got pregnant I had my concerns that it was going to fast. The baby, then I was engaged. Then you pushing me to get married."

"Why didn't you ever say anything? I love you so much Jen, if I knew you felt this way, I would have walked away when you finished the first time, back in Miami"

"I know, I have messed you around, I just wanted it to work. For the sake of Henry. I'm sincerely sorry for doing everything this way, I am. But I did want us to work, but we didn't."

"So that's it then. Were really are over?" she nodded "Can I at least get a hug?" he smiled weakly, holding back the tears. She walked over to him and gave him what he wanted. He held on for dear life. He let her go and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Will."

"Hey it's okay, you can't help what you feel. It's good to be honest. I'm just glad there was no one else"

There was an awkward silence on JJ's part, the guilt must be all over her face, but if it was he didn't see it, or didn't want to see it.

"I had better go, I will collect my stuff as soon as I can. I still want to live close by though...for Henry, if that's okay"

"Of course it's okay, I would never stop you seeing your son Will. Your his father. And always will be"

"Thank you, I don't want things to be awkward. I hope I can still have your friendship."

"Of course."

She walked him to the door and he left. At least he had cooled off now and things were as amicable as they could be. So far. There was still the question of how he would react to Hotch when he found out about them yet.

But at least she had a real reason to call Hotch now, instead of a text message or what she was feeling earlier.

"Hotchner"

"Hotch it's me....Will came by"

"What? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, he was a mess but he was okay, we talked..." Hotch panicked

"Okay..."

"Were defiantly over now. It's all done. He is staying around here though, for Henry. So things could still get a little stressful"

He was so relieved. He was so worried she would realise this whole thing was a mistake and Will would take her back. "That's okay, I can handle a little more stress. As long as i'm with you at the end of it"

"Thanks Hotch, I will see you tomorrow, at work"

"Okay"

Hotch leaned back into his couch. The news was good, but he didn't like the fact that she was home on her own right now. He couldn't help himself. He had to be with her right now. He grabbed his coat. Then remembered, Jack was asleep. He couldn't go anywhere.

He sat back down on his couch. He really needed to be with her. This was all so frustrating!

But he knew they had to play it cool, that was what they agreed. That was what they needed to stick to. With that there was a knock at his door. He opened to see her stood there Henry asleep in his car-seat

"Well I know Jack would wake up and ask questions, so therefore I thought I would come to you"

She walked into his apartment and placed Henry on the floor. As soon as she had Hotch pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm so glad you are here. With me."

She lifted her head to look at him. She went to say something. But instead he kissed her. The kiss was getting deeper and more intense. They really needed to stop this before it went any futher.

She pulled away from him.

"Hotch, we shouldn't, it would confuse Jack and well we agreed"

"Yeah I know...." he nuzzled his head into her hair. Inhaling the strawberry scent

"It's probably best I sleep on the sofa" she held onto him tighter.

"If that's what you want. Your right, I'm wrong" he laughed

"It's okay your a man. I'm a woman and we are always right, even when we are wrong" they sat down together and talked for a good couple of hours.

It was getting late and they both decided to call it a night, Hotch grabbed her some covers and a pillow and it took a lot of restraint to actually leave her and go to his bed, without her. But he felt better that she was here and not alone at home. And the best thing was she wanted to be here as much as he wanted her here.

So even though it was going to feel like an eternity till they could actually be together, it was going to be worth it. He knew she loved him and he hoped she knew he loved her.


	4. Double bed

When the office door was closed

Hotch lay down for about half an hour, but he couldn't settle, he knew JJ couldn't sleep with him or even in his bed alone, it would confuse Jack way too much. The last thing he wanted to do was put him under any stress, or even Henry, even though he knew he was way too young to understand what was going on. But he couldn't just let her sleep on his couch. It seemed out of line some how.

He heard his door open, it was Jack.

"Hey, buddy, what's the matter?"

"Why miss JJ on the couch?"

He had no clue how to answer, jack jumped next to his dad on the bed, Hotch switched the lamp on.

"Well, she came over when you had gone too bed too talk about…stuff and she fell asleep"

"Oh, is she broke up with Henry daddy. Like you and mommy did?"

"Erm, yeah buddy, I think so, but it wasn't quite like me and mommy"

"Is that why his daddy was shouting at you, 'cause he was upset?" Hotch tried to think of how to answer without collateral damage. "Is he going to heaven too?"

He could see the confusion in his sons face. The scars of losing his mother were still way from being healed.

"No, his going to be fine" he paused trying to think of something better to say than just that but he couldn't think of anything. "Come on, come and curl up and go too sleep"

"I think JJ should sleep with you, I have a bed. The coach isn't a very good bed daddy"

He smiled at the innocent suggestion on from his son

"That wouldn't upset you?"

"No, why would it upset me? You have a big bed, I would let her have mine but it too small" he went to head out of the room

"Jack where you going?"

"To tell JJ to get into bed" before he had chance to stop him he had pretty much ran into the living room and was about to wake JJ, but when he got there himself he saw she was already awake. She sat up immediately thinking something was wrong.

"Miss JJ, you don't have too sleep here, you gotta have a bed, you gotta sleeps with daddy, he got more room"

"Sorry JJ. You okay? You weren't sleeping"

"Yeah fine, just thinking"

Jack took JJ's hand. "Come on, you sleep better in daddy's bed"

"It's fine, I will take the coach" Jack looked really confused now

"Mommy said the coach makes your back bad daddy, you have a big bed!"

"It's not that simple buddy" he smiled at Jack

"Why not? Daddy your not listening too me are you?"

"Yes I am, okay fine, we will both sleep in bed, okay?"

"Good" he turned too JJ "He gets annoyed when he doesn't sleep propsly"

JJ laughed and Hotch held his hand out to his son, "Come on you, bed, your just as bad when you don't sleep" Jack grabbed his fathers hand

"Night JJ, sees you 'morrow"

"Night Jack"

"Go on, I will be in there in a minute"

JJ wasn't sure what to do, if they were in the same bed, she wasn't sure what would happen. But they were adults, they could share a bed right? And she had Henry, so nothing 'could' happen anyway.

"JJ, you coming?"

"Yeah" she followed close behind him to his room. She gently placed Henry down, he was still fast asleep in his car seat. She placed him at the side of the bed, opposite to the side Hotch had lay back down.

"I would have suggested this, or you too have the bed, if I thought Jack would have been so okay about it"

"I know" she said as she slipped under the covers.

They felt uncomfortable, Hotch wanted to settle the tension between them and close the space between them a little, if he didn't she was liable to fall out of the bed.

"JJ, please move closer, I'm not going to do anything, for one Henry's in the room and two, I know you don't want to yet"

She leaned up on her arm looking into his eye's. she trusted him, even after what had happened in his office just a couple of days ago.

"Hotch?"

"Yeah"

"This is going to be okay isn't it? I mean with Will and us and the children…"

"I hope so, nothing ever for certain, you know that, but I think that everything's going to work out, I mean Jack seems comfortable with you here"

"Yeah I noticed" She smiled and lay back down, a lot closer to him this time, Hotch turned off the lamp. As she rolled over to go to sleep, he moved closer to her resting his head in the back of her neck.

She felt so comfortable with him so close to her. She wanted to turn over and kiss him, let him make love to her, but she couldn't. they had made a deal and they had to stick to it. For now at least.

"I love you JJ" Hotch murmured as he drifted off

"I love you too Aaron, I love you too"


	5. Jack's acceptance

When the office door was closed.

JJ was woken early by Henry, but luckily it hadn't woken Hotch up, she gotten him out of the room before the real crying had started. But Hotch woke up as soon as he couldn't feel her next to him. It had been so long since he slept with someone next to him before, apart from Jack, he senesced the absence almost straight away.

He headed towards the crying form Henry.

"Hey, sorry if he woke you, he seems to be an early riser lately"

"It wasn't him that woke me, it was you not next to me that woke me…is he ok?"

"Yeah just hungry"

"Well, it's nearly 6 so Jack isn't going to be asleep much longer. You want some coffee?"

"Please" She smiled up at him.

He headed to the kitchen to make some. Henry soon settled, but he wasn't going back to sleep any time soon. But he seemed content with his surroundings, he was playing with JJ's keys next to her on the floor.

Hotch headed back in a little later with the coffee, they sat and relaxed on the couch watching the morning news. Hotch was right within half an hour Jack was up and out of bed.

"Hey daddy, hey JJ" he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes holding onto his Captain America figure.

"Hey Jack, you sleep ok?"

"Yes, daddy" he said sitting next to Henry on the floor "Hey Henry" he looked up at his dad suddenly wide awake "Can I get Henry some real toy's daddy?"

"Of course, but only the bigger ones okay?"

"I know, in case he thinks he can eat them" he smiled running to his room to grab some stuff.

"He is a smart kid" JJ laughed "Just like his daddy"

"I'm not that smart. I waited this long to tell you I loved you didn't I?"

"Well to be fair, you've been through a lot. But yeah the office thing wasn't the smartest move, but at least we got here. Eventually"

Hotch was watching the two boy's playing, Jack seemed really content with Henry, but it wasn't completely sure he would be as okay with all of this if he thought JJ was going to be a big part of his life. He knew it was all going to be very confusing for his little boy. He was going to have to explain it all very carefully.

"Daddy?" Jack asked giving his dad the look that he usually gave him when he was going to either ask a difficult question or when he wanted something.

"Yes Jack?" he replied hoping it was that he wanted something.

"Do you love JJ like you loved mommy?"

Great he must of heard their conversation. JJ heard Jack's question from the kitchen, she decided to let Hotch answer without her in the room, she thought it would be easier, she tried to concentrate on making up Henry's formula for the day, but she couldn't help over hearing their conversation.

"Well Jack, how would you feel if I did?"

"okay…I suppose"

"You don't seem sure buddy, if your not sure…"

"No, I likes miss JJ. It's just, I don't want a new mommy, I won't my old one"

Hotch could feel his eyes watering as he watched his son's eyes fill up. He pulled his son onto his lap giving him a hug.

"Jack, JJ would never try to replace mommy. But she will be there for you like mommy was."

"She said she loves you too. Does she loves me?"

"Of course she does, the same as I love Henry."

"Would that mean Henry is my brother now?"

"Sort of, JJ and Henry come as a package, the same as me and you do"

"So we going to be a family" he stated rather than asked. "Dad, I think Henry will be a great brother. He smaller than me so I can be his boss, like you at work" Hotch laughed "And I like JJ when she's here, 'cause you smile a lot. And it make me happy when you happy"

"So your okay with all of this. If she and Henry were around more?"

"But thought we were going to be a family?"

"We are" Hotch was a little confused

"So why she not stay here all the time?"

"Well we have to get to know each other better first and adult's tend to hang out a while before they lived together, do you understand that?"

"Is that what's you and mommy did too?"

"Yes son, we did."

"Okay"

"So your really okay with this Jack?"

"Yes, I wasn't sure, but now's you have 'plained it, it's okay"

"okay, you keep playing, I'm going to go help JJ"

He headed into the kitchen and JJ saw him out of the corner of her eye. She turned around to face him. As soon as he was close enough she placed a kiss on him, much to his surprise.

"I take you heard all of that huh?"

"I tried so hard not too" he leaned in to kiss her back she responded at first. Then pulled back.

"Aaron…sorry, but we both know where our kisses lead."

"I know, but I want to kiss you and I know you want to kiss me" he told her and she knew he was right. What would an innocent kiss do? She accepted his lips and took a sharp in take of breath. This time they didn't get carried away and left it at that.

"It means a lot that Jacks ok with all this."

"I know, but he is young and kids tend to change their minds when it suits them" he smiled

"I know, but at least for the moment he seems to understand…and he likes me and Henry"

"Well to be fair, who wouldn't your both pretty adorable" he smiled putting his arms around her waist.

With that JJ's cell rang out. It was a case. They were both going to Wisconsin capital, Madison.


	6. A Night Alone

When the Office Door is Closed

A few weeks had gone by and JJ had informed the team that her relationship with Will had ended. She had spoken to Will about access to Henry, they had dealt with everything amicably and he had not asked anymore questions about her decision to split, he had silently agreed with himself to just accept it.

JJ had also had a very long conversation with her parents about her 'situation', she explained to them that she couldn't be with a man just because she had a child with him. She needed to be in love, that above anything. After a heart felt discussion with them, they eventually agreed and told her all they want for her is to be happy.

Her and Hotch had discussed what was growing between them, they had both agreed that, for the sake of the children and their families, they would take everything slowly. Making sure to tread carefully as far as Will and the team were concerned. He knew the guy's wouldn't be very pleased with him if they knew the real reason all of this came about. The real reason JJ had left Will. Problem was he wanted nothing more than to declare how he felt about her, he wanted to scream it from the roof tops. But he knew that wasn't realistic and by the expression that JJ gave him when he told her this, he had to agree it probably wouldn't be the smartest move.

Amazingly the team hadn't noticed any difference between the pair. They had always been close, so the fact she had turned to Hotch for support through her break up was nothing suspect at all to them.

Although there was Dave, he knew his friend looked upon JJ as more than a friend. He knew she was held dear to his heart. He also knew what they felt for each other had developed into something more. He was slightly concerned whether they had gone behind Will's back, but he couldn't really say a lot about that. He just hoped it all worked out for them, that nothing got in their way. That they were going to be happy.

* * *

The day had drawn to a close and the team were given a well earned weekend off. If there were any cases then one of the other teams were going to pick them up as the last two cases had not been easy on any of them, also though had been back to back, so they were utterly exhausted.

Hotch had arranged for Jack to stay with Jessica for the night as he knew Will had Henry. He had planned to spend the evening with JJ. They decided to order in as neither of them were in the mood to cook, then the plan was to curl up and watch old movies all night.

But as soon as they had closed the door to his apartment and it hit them that they were alone for the night, all their plans went out the window.

As soon as Hotch placed his lips to hers, she knew she was going to lose her control and go with the desires she felt.

She tried to deepen the kiss and started to let her hands roam over his chest, intent on removing his shirt, but Hotch felt the urge to stop, he gently pulled back and stroked her face.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. Aren't you?"

"JJ there is nothing on this earth I want more than to show you exactly how I feel…"

"But?" she sighed dropping her eyes from his gaze

"Are you sure you want this…after Will and everything with me and you…I don't want to be pushing you into anything"

She knew what he meant, but the only response she could give him was to wrap her arms around his neck and lift her body to his and kiss him tenderly. As soon he felt the confirmation she wanted him, he lifted her up, she promptly wrapped her legs around his waist and they headed to the bedroom.

As they lay together wrapped up in each other, JJ heard Hotch's stomach growl.

"I think you have worked up an appetite there" she laughed looking up at him from his chest.

"Yes, I think I have, you want to order now?" he smiled down at her, taking in her features, silently praying to himself that this was going to work, that it wasn't going to be as hard as he thought it was, for them to be together. Even though he knew it would be.

"Sure…I could just eat a meat supreme" she shifted so he could move, but he didn't he just lay there and watched every movement she made. "Aaron?"

He shook him self out of his trance "Yeah sorry, I will go and order" he smiled going to grab the phone.

JJ lay there and watched him leave the room. She knew as soon as Will knew they were together, it wasn't going to be pretty. She was just hoping they could stay this way for a while and enjoy it before all the serious stuff started. She grabbed her PJ's out of the draw that Hotch had sorted out for her, he came back in and told her the pizza would be there in thirty minutes or so, the noticed she was getting dressed.

"What we have to wear clothes" he asked her with a puppy face

"I don't think that the delivery boy would appreciate you answering the door naked" she laughed

"I know that but why are you putting clothes on? You don't have to answer the door" he informed her wrapping his arms around her waist and placing kisses along her shoulder and neck.

"Aaron?"

"Yeah"

"I love you…" she told him with sincerity

"I love you too…" he replied huskily, still kissing her neck and etching her backwards towards the bed. "It's been too long since I have felt like this"

"Yeah I know, I wish we could just keep it like this forever, keep all the complication away, just me, you and our two amazing boy's" she told him turning to face him.

"We could do that, but in the long run, it wouldn't work, problems don't go away no matter how much you pretend there not there." he told her seriously

"I know" she replied giving him a 'I know your right' look

"Come on, you want a drink?"

"Yeah a tea would be nice" she smile

After they had eaten, they noticed it was late, so they turned in. holding each other tightly as if it would be life and death to let go.


End file.
